


🔥

by bereweillschmidt



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi & Sith Relationships (Star Wars), Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kissing, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Shirtless, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: Based on the giftee's AU, in which Qui-Gon is younger than Obi-Wan and a Sith, I created these two pieces of them kissing. Hope you like it, Kurt!
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: QuiObi Secret Valentines 2021





	🔥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



They meet in the pits of Coruscant, Obi-Wan fully knowing that joining a Sith is completely wrong.

Things heat up while being in these bars in Coruscant.


End file.
